


EmmaLeah

by sophia4826



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angel Powers, Dark, Gen, Good and Evil, Kings & Queens, Loss of Powers, Magical Girls, Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia4826/pseuds/sophia4826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma lands in a magical world what will she do? Come to find out what she does, how she'll save her mom and there's more adventures to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	EmmaLeah

This is m first book here so sorry and PS my y key has gone berserk but oh well i hope you enjoy my story!


End file.
